Secret
by Feita
Summary: Après avoir emménagé chez Asami, Akihito commence à se rendre compte (et s'admettre) ses sentiments pour le yakuza, il cherche d'ailleurs à en savoir davantage sur lui et également quelle place il occupe réellement. Des évènements s'enchaînant pourrait mettre à nu leurs sentiments… (Pause ! )
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma nouvelle fic concernant l'univers de Viewfinder. L'envie m'est venue en lisant quelques fanfics que je trouvait assez sympa.**

 **Afin de vous permettre une meilleure compréhension (et c'est une chose qu'on m'a fait remarquer) Akihito a bien emménagé chez Asami mais, comme dans les premiers temps dans le manga, ils n'occupent pas la même chambre... Pour l'instant XD**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Viewfinder n'appartiennent qu'à Yamane Amano... Sauf quelques personnages issus de mon imagination !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Prologue**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que l'affaire du stalker de Momohara Ai, Mitsugu Onoda, était close. Akihito n'avait jamais accepté le fait que Asami ait interféré là-dedans, à un tel point que le yakuza avait « supprimé » lui-même ce fauteur de trouble. Le jeune homme avait été mitigé entre le soulagement que ce soit terminé et l'écœurement de ce meurtre. Parce que oui, même s'il s'en retrouvait débarrassé, ça n'en restait pas moins un meurtre !

Ce matin-là, Akihito se réveilla en grognant, ennuyé par les rayons du soleil qui vinrent chatouiller son visage. Il se retourna et re-retourna dans son lit en tentant d'ignorer le soleil qui ne le laissa pas en paix, en vain. Alors qu'il était sur le ventre, la tête enfouit dans l'oreiller, et avec un effort surhumain, il se redressa avec regret sur ses genoux. Les cheveux en bataille, son tee-shirt blanc débraillé qui laissait voir une épaule et la couverture qui avait glissé sur ses hanches, il fusilla du regard, de sa tête encore endormie, les rayons du soleil présents sur le lit et jeta le même œil mauvais en direction de la fenêtre. Il resta bloqué dans cette position durant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience de lui-même, ou du moins, que son estomac crie famine.

D'une agilité que seuls les grands énergiques du matin avaient le secret, il sortit enfin du lit en s'emmêlant les pieds dans la couverture. Il tomba face contre terre et émit un râle qui en disait long sur son humeur. Il tapa des poings par terre et s'assit contre le lit en se tenant le nez, les larmes aux yeux. La chute l'avait définitivement réveillé. La journée s'annonçait merveilleuse…

Après avoir nommé de tous les noms les plus fleuris qu'il connaissait la moquette de la chambre en sortant de la pièce, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En prenant soin de ne pas bousculer (ciel qu'Asami pouvait être d'une colère effroyable lorsqu'on touchait à ses affaires) le nécessaire à toilette du yakuza qui trônait impérieusement sur le rebord de lavabo.

Akihito se pencha face au miroir devant lui. Il retira sa main de son nez encore endoloris afin de constater les dégâts de sa maladresse. Heureusement, il ne saignait pas. Son nez était simplement rouge. Il se voyait mal comment expliquer au yakuza comment il s'était fait ça… Sans compter qu'il aurait encore fait une allusion perverse… Le jeune homme frissonna à cette pensée.

Satisfait, il s'éloigna du lavabo en songeant à se préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Ah, d'ailleurs, il devrait songer à en préparer un pour Asami… Au fait, il était quelle heure ?

En évitant la cuisine à l'américaine du propriétaire des lieux, il se précipita vers l'horloge numérique murale de l'entrée.

\- 10 h…

Le photographe fit une pause.

\- QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ?! 10 H ?! JE SUIS MEGA EN RETARD ! ET CET ENFOIRÉ M'A PAS RÉVEILLÉ ! QUEL SALAUD !

Pas le temps de manger quelque chose, il aurait dû être à la conférence de presse depuis déjà 45 minutes !

Se changeant en même temps à la va-vite, il prépara son sac où il y déposa son précieux appareil photo. Il enfila ses baskets (qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de lacer et les fourra à la place dans ses chaussures) et sortit à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Tout en fonçant dans les couloirs de l'immeuble il cria :

\- Merde, merde, merde ! Et en plus 'faut que ce soit un politicien !Bordel ! Mitarai va certainement me distancer !

Dans son bureau, Asami traitait le dossier de l'un de ses clients mauvais payeurs. Celui-ci avait un retard de paiement de 3 mois maintenant. Malgré les relances qui avaient été effectuées, il n'avait toujours pas vu la couleur du règlement… Sans doute devra-t-il sévir…

Des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Sans quitter le dossier des yeux, le yakusa ordonna à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître son bras-droit et secrétaire Kirishima, toujours aussi sérieux, avec une lettre entre les mains.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, monsieur. Le facteur nous a remit cette lettre pour vous.

Il tendit au même instant son colis à son patron en remontant de son index ses lunettes sur front, faisant luire le verre.

Asami la saisit et l'ouvrit sans d'autre forme de cérémonie. Il sourcilla légèrement sans trahir la moindre expression dans ses yeux en reconnaissant l'expéditeur. Seulement, après avoir travaillé tant d'années pour cet homme, ce dernier n'avait plus aucun secret pour Kirishima.

\- Monsieur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Depuis tout ce temps, c'est bien la première fois que ma mère m'écrit. Tu peux disposer, Kirishima.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Le secrétaire s'en alla. Après avoir effectué une respectueuse révérence, il referma discrètement la porte derrière lui, laissant le yakuza seul avec la lettre.

L'homme d'affaire n'avait pas spécialement envie de la lire. Toutefois, il y était contraint en constatant le caractère urgent de cette missive.

 _« Mon fils,_

 _Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de t'écrire et je m'en excuse. Toutefois, tu dois impérativement revenir à la maison._

 _Nous n'avons jamais été en bon terme, mais tu dois comprendre que c'est important : ton père est décédé. L'enterrement est prévu dans 3 jours. Ta présence est indispensable._

 _Ta mère »_

Simple, concis, et sans émotion… Comme d'habitude. Asami lâcha sa lettre sur son bureau et s'alluma une cigarette. Ceci fait, il se retourna sur son fauteuil face au panorama sur Tokyo que son bureau pouvait lui offrir. Il recracha lentement une volute de fumée qui se dissipa quelques instants après. Ainsi, son paternel était mort ? Rien de surprenant, il savait que sa santé s'était dégradée.

\- Peu importe, se dit-il à lui-même sans ciller tandis qu'il reprit une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Dès qu'il eût fini, il écrasa le mégot dans le cendrier sur son bureau. Il ne comptait pas assister aux obsèques. Pour lui, son père était mort depuis qu'il lui avait légué les rênes de son business…

 **Voilà ! Le prologue est terminé ! Il était un peu court, certes, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos observations en commentaires.**

 **Le chapitre 1 est en cours de préparation, il ne devrait pas mettre trop longtemps à apparaître. A bientôt !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Je vous souhaites de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années ! Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font vraiment plaisirs !**

 **Je vous laisse avec le tout premier chapitre. Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de Viewfinder appartiennent à Yamane Amano (sauf quelques autres personnages^^)**

 **Chapitre 01**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Takaba ?! Rugit l'éditeur en chef debout face à lui. Encore que tu fasses la une des journaux pour l'histoire du stalker passe encore, mais là ! Te pointer en retard pour un évènement aussi important ! J'avoue que je ne comprends pas ! Heureusement que Mitarai était là pour les photos !

\- Oui, je suis désolé… S'excusa le photographe en serrant les dents et fixant le sol.

Il avait horreur de se sentir comme un petit garçon qu'on réprimandait.

\- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête ?! Si j'ai accepté de t'appeler pour tes services, c'est pas pour que tu te prélasses chez toi ! je veux des résultats !

Akihito se contenta d'acquiescer en regardant toujours ses pieds et serrant les poings. Son responsable soupira d'agacement en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil qui grinça. Le jeune photographe risqua un œil vers lui. Il avait mis la main sur son front comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- Takaba… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Si t'es pas capable de me montrer ce que tu vaux, je vais devoir prendre les sanctions qui s'imposent. Tu comprends ?

Le jeune homme blanchit sous ces mots. Non ! il allait quand même pas se débarrasser de lui comme ça ? C'était pas de sa faute s'il n'avait pas entendu son réveil ! C'était pas de sa faute si cet enfoiré de yakuza l'avait accaparé jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit… Bon d'accord, il y avait également pris son pied… Mais quand même ! Bordel… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Ce métier représentait tout pour lui… C'était son rêve… On pouvait pas le lui enlever… Il était bon pour reprendre à zéro… Et ce pervers d'Asami qui allait encore se foutre de lui !

Au moment où Akihito sentit ses yeux piquer par la montée de larmes de rage tandis qu'il serrait son pantalon entre ses mains, l'éditeur en chef reprit la parole :

\- Bon écoute. Je suis pas un homme méchant et on a tous des problèmes, on commet tous des erreurs. Et ça se répare si on s'y prend tôt. Takaba, je vais te donner une autre chance.

\- C-C'est vrai ? S'exclama-t-il subitement en relevant immédiatement la tête avec de grands yeux interrogatif dont toute colère les avaient quitté.

\- Oui, mais ce sera la dernière et je pense pas que ce sera facile. Tu es prévenu. Si tu échoues, tu ne t'en prendras qu'à toi-même. Bien, depuis quelques temps, des rumeurs circulent au sujet d'un trafic de femmes dans les alentours de Tokyo. Je veux que tu me choppes la tête de ce réseau de prostitution. Capiche ? Tu remets pas les pieds ici tant que t'as rien.

\- Et on a des piste ? Demanda Akihito.

\- Non, et c'est là que c'est délicat. Les flics n'arrivent pas à saisir la moindre info. C'est comme attraper de la fumer avec les mains selon eux.

\- Et si j'ai rien, comment je fais pour trouver ce type ?! S'emporta Akihito.

\- Hé ! Ce qui m'importe c'est le résultat, je m'en fous du comment ! Tu peux y aller !

Alors que le photographe allait protester, son responsable lui fit signe de s'en aller avec sa main.

En sortant du bureau de l'éditeur, il donna un coup de pied de rage contre une pauvre étagère qui n'avait rien demandé et dont la fonction était de supporter des dossiers. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le pied et la jambe. Sous l'impact, Akihito se recroquevilla sur lui-même en se tenant le pieds et en s'exclamant d'une manière dont un saint aurait bien du mal à pardonner.

\- T'as pas fini de brailler ? Tu déranges tout le monde ! Y a des gens qui bossent ici.

Akihito leva la tête vers la voix qui lui avait parlé.

\- Mitarai ! T'es venu te foutre de moi ?!

\- Bof, t'as pas besoin que quelqu'un t'enfonce encore plus, t'es déjà assez bas…

\- Enfoiré…

\- Trêve de plaisanterie, pourquoi t'étais en retard ce matin ? Tu le savais pourtant que ça commençait à 9h15, fit Mitarai en proposant sa main à Akihito pour l'aider à se relever.

Le jeune homme, bien que surpris du geste amical de son collègue, repoussa la main et se releva tout seul.

\- J'ai pas entendu mon réveil, point. Maintenant, je m'en vais j'ai du boulot !

Alors que le jeune photographe s'éclipsa, Mitarai le regardait prendre la porte de sortie :

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant… T'es pas fait pour être reporter…

Fulminant, Akihito marchait d'un pas rapide dans la rue, ignorant tous les passants qu'il rencontrait. Bordel… Si il trouvait pas rapidement une piste il pourrait dire adieu à son travail ! Il était pas flic, comment trouver ce type ? Il était pas capable de faire une enquête ! Son travail consistait seulement à prendre des photos sur le moment… Capturer l'instant… Merde à la fin !

Sans s'en être véritablement rendu compte, le jeune homme s'était arrêté devant les vitrines d'un magasin d'antiquité. De vieux objets en bois et en fer y étaient exposés. Le photographe les regardait d'un air absent. Tout ça c'était la faute d'Asami… Akihito soupira en fermant. A force de penser comme ça, on allait le prendre pour un pleurnichard… Et c'est pas le yakuza qui le contredirait…

La pluie commença à tomber. Le jeune homme fut surpris du changement de météo, il n'avait pas remarqué que le temps avait tourné. Rapidement, l'averse devint plus forte. Il ferait mieux de rentrer ou Asami lui passerait un savon...

Alors qu'il s'approchait des passages piétons en s'abritant, son sac où reposait son appareil photo d'abord, de sa veste comme il pouvait. A ce moment, une voiture roula à vive allure en grillant le feu rouge et arrosa abondamment Akihito. L'agacement du jeune homme revint au galop :

\- Bordel ! Mais c'est à croire que les gens le font exprès ! Hurla-t-il en même temps qu'il constatait que son sac était archi trempé.

Alors qu'il traversait la route en courant, il glissa sur une de ces satanés bandes blanche qui avaient pour mission d'indiquer la voie où les piétons devaient traverser. Akihito chuta et se ramassa sur les fesses… dans une flaque d'eau…

\- PUTAIN DE JOURNÉE DE MERDE !

Kirishima vint dans la salle de réunion avec un plateau composé de nombreuses tasses de café où son patron, et d'autres cadres des divers clubs dont il était propriétaire, se trouvait.

Il frappa à la porte et entra en s'excusant lorsqu'on autorisa. L'homme aux lunettes se rappela de l'ordre du jour de cette réunion tout en s'approchant de chacun des représentants pour leur donner leur tasses : « Bilan de l'activité du mois ». Classique. Ce genre de réunion ne datait pas d'hier. Son patron avait mis un poing d'honneur lorsqu'il avait repris les rênes de l'entreprise de son père à imposer deux sortes de réunion : la première était hebdomadaire et les différents gérants n'étaient pas invité à se rencontrer comme aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de réunions « internes ». La deuxième était mensuelle où chacun devait se rencontrer au siège afin de faire par de leur bénéfice et de se fixer un nouvel objectif, il s'agissait de réunions « externes ».

Il existait bien entendu des réunions « sauvages » qui ne consistaient qu'à gérer des situations de crises et seuls les cadres présents lorsqu'elles survenaient pouvaient se réunir. Mais seul le PDG, en d'autre terme Asami Ryûichi, pouvait prendre une décision. Ce genre de cas ne c'était que rarement présenté tant le contrôle opéré sur les salariés et leur clientèle étaient optimale.

D'aussi loin que Kirishima pouvait se souvenir, seul ce photographe, Takaba Akihito avait réussi à pénétrer dans un des établissements grâce à une carte de membre qui avait été dérobée. Personne n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'à ce que leur patron décide d'intervenir lui-même. Et tout cela pour apprendre que cette fameuse carte volée n'était rien d'autre que la sienne… Kirishima s'était maudit de n'avoir rien remarqué… Son patron n'aurait pas pu entré deux fois de suite dans le Shion sans en être sorti au préalable, et qui plus est, il était avec lui.

Alors que l'un des gérants se leva pour faire son rapport, Asami pris une cigarette de son paquet et la mit en bouche. De manière proactive, son assistant vint la lui allumer avec un briquet qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Le yakuza en prit une bouffée qu'il expulsa lentement quelques instants après sans quitter des yeux, toujours avec une expression impassible, l'homme qui bafouillait et qui s'épongeait le visage d'un mouchoir de poche tant il était mal à l'aise. Kirishima remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. L'attitude de son patron indiquait dans 90% des cas son mécontentement. Les 10% restants pouvant au contraire indiquer de l'impatience.

Depuis tout ce temps où il avait travaillé avec lui, le secrétaire avait appris à déchiffrer la moindre de ses émotions, même la plus imperceptible qui soit. Et là, il était certain que l'homme qui parlait allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure :

\- M-Monsieur, je vous assure que… que je me rattraperai le mois prochain, tenta de se défendre l'homme qui transpirait de plus belle. Je vous en prie… Laissez-moi un peu de temps.

\- Je t'ai déjà donné ce temps ce mois-ci, Inaguchi, dit le yakuza d'une voix froide tandis qu'il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Dois-je te rappeler que le but d'une entreprise est de faire des bénéfices ?

\- Euh… C'est-à-dire…

\- Il semble que le précédent gérant était plus compétent après tout. Devrais-je le rappeler ?

\- N-non, je peux vous expliquer…

\- C'était une question rhétorique.

Inaguchi blanchit et regarda le yakuza qui n'avait même pas relevé les yeux de son cendrier et qui se tenait la tempe par deux doigts, comme s'il avait une migraine.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! J'ai une femme et des enfants à nourrir !

\- Avec votre CV vous retrouverez sans mal un nouveau travail… Mais plus chez moi.

L'homme devint soudainement rouge de colère. Sans réfléchir, il s'avança vers le mafieux d'une façon agressive mais fut retenu par Suoh qui se trouvait là. Inaguchi se débattit tandis que l'homme de main l'éloigna de son patron.

\- VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! Fulmina-t-il en bavant comme s'il avait la rage.

Il réussit à se soustrait de la prise de Suoh et saisit l'arme qui était à sa ceinture. Il pointa directement son arme vers le yakuza qui le fixait d'un air condescendant.

\- Vous avez pas le droit…

Kirishima et les autres gérants pointèrent également leurs armes sur lui, Asami ne bougeant pas.

\- Tu es ridicule, fit-il simplement. Baisse ton arme, tu ne toucheras personne en tremblant comme tu le fais.

Inaguchi serra les dents. Suoh lui saisit l'arme d'entre ses mains tandis qu'il s'effondra en larmes.

Silencieusement, Asami fit un signe de tête à son homme de main pour le sortir de l'établissement. Ce dernier obéit et disparu dans les couloirs en tenant fermement l'homme qui pleurait toujours.

\- La réunion est fini, déclara le yakuza en se levant de son fauteuil. Rentrez chez vous.

Alors que les autres gérants s'en allèrent, Kirishima jeta un œil sur sa montre. En effet, il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. La journée lui avait paru incroyablement courte.

Voyant son patron revêtir sa veste, le secrétaire se hâta vers la porte pour la lui tenir et l'escorter jusqu'au parking souterrain, où il avait laissé la limousine noire du yakuza.

\- ATCHOUM !

Akihito était recroquevillé sur son lit (ou du moins, le lit et la chambre qu'Asami lui avait attribué) emmitouflé sous une couverture et grelotant de froid. Bon sang… Il ne manquait plus qu'il s'enrhume… Putain de pluie…

Le photographe était rentré depuis un petit moment chez Asami. Il avait tout de même pris le temps de se doucher et changer ses vêtements trempés. Au passage, il avait inondé le beau parquet du mafieux et s'était empressé de tout nettoyer avant son retour. Ensuite, il s'était attelé à préparer quelque chose à manger, bien qu'il soit un peu tôt. Mais comme il était de sale humeur, il avait préféré s'arranger de cette façon pour n'avoir qu'à tout faire réchauffer au dernier moment.

Il éternua de nouveau suivi d'un râle d'agacement.

Lorsqu'il avait emménagé chez le yakuza, il avait été surpris que son frigidaire soit aussi vide. Il fallait avouer que c'était assez drôle de constater que le compte en banque d'Asami était bien plus fourni que son frigidaire… Suite à cela, Akihito avait commencé à faire les courses pour qu'il y ait toujours de quoi manger. Etrangement, il s'était trouvé un petit intérêt pour la cuisine… Non pas qu'il épluchait chaque revue culinaire, qu'il passait sa vie devant des émission de cuisine ou qu'il cherchait toujours plus de recettes sur ces fameux livres écrits par de grands chefs dont les ménagères s'arrachaient…

Akihito rougit et se cacha la tête sous son oreiller.

Non. Non, non, non, non et non ! C'est pas comme s'il cherchait émerveiller le yakuza en lui proposant des petits plats sains et toujours plus innovants… C'est pas comme s'il cherchait à lui plaire… Si ? Enfin… Si… D'une certaine façon, il cherchait la reconnaissance d'Asami, que ce soit par son travail ou autre chose… Dans « autre chose » il n'entendait pas ces choses qu'il faisait avec lui lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans un lit ! Ou sur un canapé ! Ou sous la douche ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas ce genre de reconnaissance ! N'importe qui d'autre que lui aurait fait l'affaire pour le yakuza dans ce cas ! Tout comme Feilong… ou d'autres encore ! Enfin… Feilong… Il n'était même pas sûr de la relation qu'il avait eu avec Asami…

Il voulait que le mafieux le reconnaisse pour l'homme qu'il était et pas comme un vulgaire passe-temps. S'il n'avait été qu'un passe-temps, aurait-il pris autant de risque pour venir le récupérer à Hong Kong ?

Akihito se retourna sur le dos, l'oreiller toujours sur le visage, et gigotait comme un ver de terre sur le lit en gémissant.

RAAAAAH ! Voilà qu'il recommençait ! Il ne voulait pas se poser cette question ! Mais son esprit sournois ne cessait de la faire venir à son esprit ! Il ne voulait pas se poser cette question… A vrai dire, c'était surtout car il craignait la réponse. Le yakuza ne s'était jamais vraiment montré… « Attentionné ? », « Attentif ? »… Et si Asami lui disait simplement qu'il n'était qu'un jouet ? Comment réagirait-il ? Mal, sûrement… Très, très mal… Et le simple fait d'y penser le rendait malade.

Le soir venu, Asami pénétra dans son appartement. Il retira sa veste et l'accrocha au porte-manteau de l'entrée. Alors qu'il pénétra dans le séjour, il entendit un petit éternuement provenant de la chambre dont la porte était entre-ouverte.

Le yakuza jeta négligemment la lettre qu'il avait reçue le matin même sur la table basse du séjour et s'en alla à la rencontre de son petit chat sauvage.

Dans la chambre, la vision du photographe recroquevillé sur lui-même et endormi lui arracha un léger sourire. Tellement innocent…

Alors qu'Asami, après s'être approché du lit, passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, caressant en même temps légèrement son front. Akihito commença à remuer, signe d'un réveil imminent. Le yakuza retira sa main lorsque le photographe s'étira. Ce dernier battit des paupières et rencontra deux yeux amusés qui le fixait. Il se leva brusquement en reconnaissant le mafieux :

\- T'es déjà là ?!, fit Akihito avec des yeux ronds. Euh… Enfin… Ça me dérange pas, hein ! Euh… T'as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Comme d'habitude, dit simplement Asami en regardant toujours le plus jeune mais en reprenant son masque froid.

\- Je… Je vais faire à manger, balbutia le photographe en se relevant et attrapant un truc à se mettre sur le dos.

Seulement, Akihito se retrouva plaqué sur le lit, le mafieux au dessus de lui. Ce dernier avait emprisonné les poignets du plus jeune de chaque côté de sa tête à l'aide de ses mains. Il le fixa un long moment dans les yeux. Le photographe tenta de se dégager :

\- Asami ! Je dois faire à manger…

\- Ça attendra.

Le jeune homme allait rouspéter lorsque le yakuza ravit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Akihito se perdit rapidement sous les caresses agiles de la langue du mafieux contre la sienne. Durant ce délicieux ballet, Asami emprisonna les poignets du photographe au sommet du lit à l'aide d'une de ses mains, l'autre étant occupée à effleurer le torse, le ventre… et bientôt la cuisse. Le jeune homme rougit en sentant cette main si adroite se balader sur son corps et ferma brutalement les yeux lorsqu'Asami décida de délaisser ses lèvres pour son cou, où il y déposa une marque de succion. Akihito perdit sa main dans la chevelure du yakuza (non, ses mains sont prisonnières… ou alors il en a une troisième). Ce dernier se redressa en cessant ses caresses (j'avais lu : en caressant ses caresses… honte sur moi…) en affichant un sourire moqueur alors que le photographe, rouge de gêne, avait ouvert les yeux et affichait une expression frustrée :

\- Tu te montre bien docile ce soir, fit Asami d'une voix doucereuse. Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à te cacher ?! C'est toi qui me saute dessus comme ça ! Ah !

Le yakuza avait glissé sa main sous le sous-vêtement du jeune homme, la posant simplement sur son sexe. Asami s'amusa de l'expression de sa proie qui semblait hésiter entre de l'excitation et de l'agacement.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Susurra le mafieux à l'oreille du photographe.

\- Enfoiré…

\- Il va falloir que tu me répondes si tu veux que je continue…

\- Va te faire voir…

Le yakuza rit doucement et attrapa le lobe de l'oreille du jeune homme. Akihito ne pu retenir un gémissement tant la tension qu'installait l'autre homme était insupportable.

Le photographe fut surpris qu'Asami décide tout de même de continuer, ce dernier avait approché son visage de son entrejambe. Il leva des yeux affamés à son « colocataire » et entreprit de délicieuse caresse sur son sexe. Akihito rejeta la tête en arrière en serrant les dents dès qu'il sentit la bouche de son tortionnaire englober cette partie pourtant si intime et fragile. Puisque le mafieux usait de sa langue experte, le jeune homme ne retint plus ses cris et ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il s'était aperçu d'être à sa merci.

Après cet instant de douce torture, Akihito sentit Asami s'éloigner et émit un gémissement frustré. Alors qu'il le regardait avec des yeux noirs, le yakuza prit soin d'écarter suffisamment les jambe d photographe.

\- Même pas en rêve… Fit le jeune homme en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Le mafieux ricana et pénétra le photographe sans le prévenir, arrachant un cri de douleur mêlé à du plaisir.

\- Va chier… Souffla Akihito en serrant les dents alors que des larmes dû à la douleur brûlante faisaient leur apparition.

\- Tu es à moi Akihito.

\- Ca te donne pas le droit de faire ce que tu veux avec moi !

\- Mais tu admets que tu es à moi, dit Asami sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Non… Je… Tu… Tu…

\- Je ?

\- Tu m'emmerdes, connard !

Le yakuza sourit à ces mots et commença de brutaux mouvement de va-et-vient tandis qu'Akihito se tendit et se crispa sous la douleur et le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Bientôt, seul le plaisir domina et le jeune homme se perdit dans les limbes de cette luxure. Asami était peut-être impatient et brutal, mais il connaissait parfaitement chaque point sensible du photographe.

Enfin, les mouvements se firent plus désordonnés puis la jouissance vint les cueillir. Le photographe retomba sur le lit avec une respiration erratique, les yeux voilés par l'orgasme. Le mafieux, lui, s'installa à côté du jeune homme et alluma une cigarette.

L'odeur du tabac finit de faire redescendre sur terre Akihito qui tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui avait l'air ailleurs… Comme si Asami pouvait être ailleurs ! Quel imbécile… Rien ne pouvait ébranler le grand yakuza qu'il était… Même pas lui… Le jeune homme sentit des larmes arriver. Bordel ! Il manquait plus que ça !

Asami souffla la fumée de sa cigarette tout en la cendrant dans le cendrier.

\- Mon père est mort, dit-il simplement.

Akihito se redressa en le regardant avec de gros yeux. Pourquoi il lui disait ça ? Il avait un plus confiance en lui qu'il ne le pensait ? Et surtout…. Asami avait un père ?!

 **Voilà le chapitre est terminé ! Il semble qu'Akihito compte un peu plus pour Asami qu'il ne semble le croire ! Que va-t-il se passer ?**

 **Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ^^**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut à tous !**

 **Merci pour vos nombreux commentaires ! C'est fous comme ça fait plaisir !**

 **Melusine-chan : Merci de m'avoir prévenue pour la bêta. Je corrigerais ça sous peu !**

 **Miyabie-chan : C'est vrai qu'Akihito a la poisse. Et encore, tu n'as rien vu ! J'ai de l'ambition pour lui !XD**

 **Enfin, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre ^^**

 **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et l'univers de Viewfinder appartiennent à Yamane Amano, sauf certains personnages !**

Chapitre 2

Akihito écarquilla les yeux devant la révélation de l'homme qui partageait maintenant sa vie (parce que oui, c'était plus ou moins le cas). Asami, la cigarette à la bouche, remarqua le regard que lui portait le jeune photographe. Il reprit une autre bouffée en fermant les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à apprécier la fumée brûlante dans ses poumons, mais ne l'expulsa pas immédiatement :

\- J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin me l'annonçant, lâcha-t-il finalement en même temps que quelques volutes s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme à ses côtés se redressa. Il était à la fois surpris par la nouvelle et compatissant. Lui-même ne saurait comment réagir s'il apprenait que son père était mort…

\- Et… Il est mort de quoi ? se risqua-t-il, craignant la réaction du yakuza.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, trop intéressé par sa cigarette s'écrasant dans le cendrier.

Akihito fronça les sourcils et se planta devant le mafieux, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Asami… Si tu as besoin de parler… Je… Je serai là pour t'écouter !

L'homme d'affaire eut un rire sarcastique.

\- Ainsi, tu souhaites me réconforter ? Je devrais en profiter alors que tu n'es pas saoul

Que….QUOI ?! Il se foutait de lui ?! Alors que pour une fois, il pensait que le yakuza avait finalement un cœur quelque part en lui ?! Il avait eu tort de penser une fraction de seconde qu'Asami puisse être affecté par ce genre de chose…

\- Me croirais-tu triste ? Ne sois pas stupide.

Asami se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin d'aller se doucher. Le photographe était furieux que le mafieux se fiche de lui comme ça. Alors que ça partait d'une bonne attention !

\- N'IMPORTE QUI SERAIT TRISTE D'APPRENDRE LA MORT D'UN PROCHE ! CONNARD

Le son de la douche fut sa seule réponse. Encore plus furieux, Akihito se leva du lit et fit s'envoler les draps à travers la chambre pour passer ses nerfs.

Sa colère passée, il s'assit sur le lit, abattu. Alors qu'il se passa une main sur la nuque, il remarqua un bout de papier dépasser de la poche du pantalon du yakuza. Poussé par sa curiosité, il le saisit et le déplia. Il constata tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de cette fameuse lettre. Akihito la lit rapidement. C'était donc sa mère qui lui avait écrit Et elle n'avait pas l'air très chaleureuse… Des obsèques ? Et apparemment, Asami devait y aller… Absolument…

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de fouiller dans les affaires des autres ? Fit une voix froide dans son dos. Ou alors, tu es trop stupide pour apprendre de tes erreurs.

Le photographe sursauta vivement en l'entendant. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le yakuza était revenu de la douche

\- A… Asami !

\- Je n'irai pas aux obsèques, le devança-t-il, devinant sa pensée et lui tournant le dos afin de rejoindre le salon.

\- Il le faut ! Toute ta famille sera sûrement présente et…

\- Raison de plus, coupa-t-il en continuant d'avancer.

\- Asami ! Lança Akihito en lui barrant la route de son frêle corps et en posant les mains sur ses épaules. Écoute-moi bordel !

\- Quoi ? Souffla le yakuza en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ta famille veut certainement te revoir et elle doit être également très triste. Même si ça te fait ni chaud ni froid, tu dois y aller ! Fais-le pour eux !

\- Tu me fatigues, Akihito ! Dit Asami en durcissant sa voix et en saisissant les poignets du jeune homme.

\- Je t'emmerde !

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant.

Cette fois, les larmes du photographe tombèrent pour de bon. Avait-il de la peine pour le yakuza ?

\- J'ose même pas imaginer comment je me sentirai si je perdais mon père… Je me mets à leur place… Et à la tienne… sanglota-t-il en posant son front contre le buste puissant de l'homme en face de lui. Comment tu fais pour faire comme si tout t'était égal ?

Asami ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser doucement les mains d'Akihito qui sanglotait toujours contre lui.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre si tu penses que je suis le dernier des abrutis… Mais… Si c'est parce que ça te fais peur d'y aller seul… J'irai avec toi…

Le yakuza arqua un sourcil et pouffa de rire.

Le photographe rougit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Merde ! Comme si Môssieur Asami pouvait avoir peur de quelque chose ! Et c'était quoi ce « j'irai avec toi » ? Putain… Fallait vraiment qu'il aille consulter un psy là !

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller si tu ne veux pas que je te jette sur le lit.

En se rendant compte de sa nudité, Akihito rougit vivement et couru vers la sale de bain, loin de ce pervers de malheur ! Il verrouilla la porte, au cas où (même si c'était vraisemblablement pas une serrure qui pourrait arrêter cet homme). Il bondit dans la douche et fit couler de l'eau brûlante sur sa peau. Bordel… Ridicule… Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : soit trouver une planète lointaine où Asami ne pourrait jamais le retrouver soit s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre… Mais il était vrai qu'il se sentait triste pour le mafieux et sur le coup, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire. En fait, c'était difficile de trouver les mots justes pour ce genre de situation.

En sortant de la douche, il s'essuya les cheveux avec énergie, toujours honteux.

\- Reste dans la chambre ce soir, fit la voix d'Asami à travers la porte.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ?

\- Évidemment que je vais rester dans ma chambre ! Lança Akihito d'un air incrédule.

\- Tu m'as mal compris. Je vais devoir refaire le lit. Et j'aurai besoin de bras.

Cette dernière phrase laissa le jeune photographe perplexe tandis qu'il finissait de s'habiller.

Le lendemain matin Akihito se réveilla seul dans le lit du mafieux, un drap le couvrant légèrement. En se levant, il fut saisi par une douleur brûlante dans le bas du dos. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir, il posa sa main sur ses reins endoloris. Bordel… Asami l'avait accaparé toute la nuit ! En plus, il n'avait pu dormir que quelques heures seulement ! Putain… Et d'ailleurs, il est où ce connard ?!

Le photographe tourna les yeux vers la place qu'occupait le yakuza hier au soir. Evidemment, il n'y avait plus personne. Il était certainement parti travailler.

Avant de se lever avec précaution, il ramassa ses vêtements que son cher et tendre mafieux aux mœurs discutables et à l'humeur changeante avait soigneusement envoyé au pied du lit la veille au soir et se rhabilla.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je l'aide à refaire son lit à cet enfoiré, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas incertain, courbé, la main toujours plaqué dans son dos, le jeune homme sentit une bonne odeur de pain grillé lui parvenir à ses narines. Asami lui avait préparé un encas pour se faire pardonné de s'être montré si brutal ? Bah ! C'était mal le connaître !

Son ventre émit un gargouillent sonore. Visiblement, il était affamé ! N'y tenant plus, il se précipita vers le salon qui donnait également sur une cuisine à l'américaine.

Arrivé à la hauteur de la table à manger, il fut surpris de voir qu'un bol chocolaté ainsi qu'un grand verre de jus de fruit l'attendaient sagement. En levant les yeux vers la table de travail de la cuisine et vis une femme de ménage (de dos et à vue d'œil, environ 50 ou 60 ans) s'affairer à tartiner consciencieusement les tartines de confiture de couleur rouge (peut-être de la groseille…).

Elle se retourna avec une assiette contenant le fruit de son labeur et offrit un doux sourire chaleureux au jeune photographe qui se tenait encore debout.

\- Oh ! Bonjour, monsieur. Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver, dit-elle en s'approchant de la table. Je vous en prie, installez-vous. Vous devez avoir faim.

Il s'exécuta mais resta tout de même incrédule.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous sentez vous mal ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Hein ? Euh, Non, ça va, répondit-il en sortant de sa torpeur. C'est que, j'a encore du mal à m'y faire qu'Asami ait une servante…

\- Oh, allons ! Fit-elle en lui adressant une petite claque sur l'épaule en signe de sermon. Monsieur Asami ne me considère pas comme une servante ! Je suis une femme de ménage avant tout. Même si je m'occupe un peu plus que du ménage !

\- Pardon, je voulais pas vous vexer… J'ai juste pas l'habitude de me faire servir comme ça…

\- Oh, n'en faites rien. Après tout, je vous dois le même traitement qu'à monsieur Asami. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit.

Elle repartit donc à ses affaires, soit le balayage, repassage, lessive et compagnie. Akihito avait du mal à s'habituer à cette présence. Au début de sa « cohabitation » avec le mafieux, il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Asami s'était toujours moqué de lui lorsqu'il passait l'aspirateur ou qu'il faisait la poussière… Il avait toujours pris la mouche en rétorquant que c'était sa façon de payer sa dette. Lui avait répondu quelque chose de lubrique qu'il valait mieux oublier. Ses fesses en avaient assez soupé la veille ! Et en fait, il s'était avéré qu'il avait acheté les services de cette femme depuis fort longtemps. Il était tombé nez-à-nez sur elle un jour où il avait décidé de faire le ménage et cela avait même expliqué la grande propreté de l'appartement d'Asami. Et lui qui pensait qu'il faisait lui-même le ménage… Penses-tu !

Cette femme se nommait Fumoka Chie et s'avérait charmante. Akihito avait déjà pu constater la façon dont elle se comportait avec le maître des lieux. Attentionnée… Bienveillante… Bref, comme s'il s'agissait de son petit-fils… Le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle lui préparait des bentô… Au début, cela l'avait beaucoup déstabilisé. Le Grand Asami Ryûichi se laisser se faire dorloter comme ça… C'était tellement bizarre…

Le photographe avala son petit déjeuner de manière distraite en regardant Chie faire le ménage de manière énergique en chantonnant. Néanmoins, il admirait son énergie pour son âge.

Lorsque Chie remarqua que le jeune photographe avait terminé son repas, elle s'en alla débarrasser la table, toujours avec ce sourire chaleureux.

\- Monsieur, vous pourrez trouver vos vêtements repassés dans la salle de bain, dit-elle à son attention alors qu'elle faisait couler l'eau chaude dans l'évier.

\- Ah ? Euh… Merci…

Alors qu'Akihito se leva pour prendre une douche bien chaude - et mérité -, la voix de la femme de ménage s'éleva à nouveau :

\- Avez-vous mal au dos ? Si c'est le cas, j'ai laissé une crème de massage sur le rebord du lavabo.

Le jeune homme se figea en blanchissant. Elle… savait ?! Comment ? Asami serait assez proche d'elle pour lui parler de… « ça » ?!

N'entendant aucune réponse, Chie sortie de la cuisine et regarda Akihito immobile dans le couloir.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Vous savez, monsieur Asami traverse une période plutôt tendue.

\- Non, non, c'est bon, ça va ! Haha ! Fit-il en ignorant sa gêne.

Sans se retourner, il fonça dans la salle de bain, d'où il verrouilla la porte… En y pensant, c'était devenu une sacrée habitude…

Une fois entré dans la cabine de douche, il laissa couler l'eau chaude. Ah… Ce que ça pouvait être agréable… Pas comme la veille… Asami ne s'était pas montré très tendre lorsqu'il l'avait retenu dans sa chambre. Pas qu'habituellement il l'était, la yakuza lui avait semblé un peu… différent. Bien qu'il tentait de le nier, Akihito était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que c'était lié au décès de son père. Que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ?

Akihito se pris la tête entre les mains. RAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais pourquoi se sentait-il aussi impliqué comme ça ?! C'était pas comme si Asami le considérait comme un amant ! Non ! Il est juste pratique parce qu'il peut l'avoir sous la main quand il veut ! Quelle belle ordure ! Ce qu'il aimerait qu'il le considère comme lui le considère !

Le photographe retira ses mains de sa tête en soupirant. Ce qu'il attendait n'arrivera peut-être jamais. Il devait se faire une raison et se focaliser sur autre chose. Son boulot tien ! Il avait un gros poisson à débusquer et il prouverait à Asami qu'il peut se débrouiller sans lui ! La tête qu'il ferait s'il le voyait prendre le contrôle d'une situation… Ça devait valoir son pesant d'or !

Pendant que le jeune homme jubilait d'avance, il mettait au point un plan pour atteindre sa cible encore inconnue.

\- Madame, vous avez reçu un message de votre fils, fit un homme d'une trentaine d'année en tendant respectueusement un papier à la femme en face de lui.

Celle-ci se retourna doucement, avec une expression insondable. Elle avait une soixantaine d'année et était vêtue d'un kimono noir et blanc ainsi que d'un chignon ne laissant dépasser aucun cheveu. Elle tendit la main pour récupérer le papier… Qu'elle chiffonna aussitôt après l'avoir lu.

\- Quel mal appris ! Qu'ai-je raté dans son éducation ? Fulmina-t-elle, les lèvres serrées.

\- Pardon, madame ? Se risqua l'autre homme en redressant sa tête vers elle.

\- Ryûichi ne semble pas vouloir assister aux obsèques de son père. Je me suis fatiguée à lui enseigner l'importance de la Famille…

La vieille femme se redressa d'un coup en faisant sursauter l'homme qui était maintenant derrière elle.

\- Je crois qu'une visite s'impose. Il ne peut pas simplement balayer tout ce que notre famille a construit pour lui ! Il est grand temps de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Préparez-moi une voiture, je pars dans 10 minutes.

L'homme obéit sur le champ et disparu aussitôt. Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte du salon, il entendit un vase se briser. Il valait mieux se dépêcher, il ne souhaitait pas être la cible de son courroux.

 **Voilà ! Chapitre terminé ! Un peu court n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Vous avez sûrement l'impression que l'action n'avance pas vite, mais ce sera bientôt plus dynamique à partir du prochain chapitre.**

 **Sur ce ! A bientôt !**


	4. Note de l'auteure

**Oyé Oyé !**

J'ai reçu des commentaires par mail me demandant s'il y aurait une suite….

Je vous rassure : **Oui !** \\(^O^)/

Cependant, je suis en pleine période de stage en entreprise et je dois monter un rapport assez conséquent pour les exams de fin d'année (sans compter les révisions…). Donc, la fic est pour l'instant en stand by.

Mais ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous ! Le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture. Je vous demande donc un peu de patience et de compréhension.

Je voulais aussi vous remercier. Je ne pensais pas que ma fic aurait un bon succès comme ça et j'en suis très heureuse ! Cette histoire vous revient en partie, avoir des commentaires, des gens qui la mettent en favoris… Sans compter les lecteurs qui ne font pas tout ça parce qu'ils n'ont pas de compte !

Donc je vous dis un gros **MERCI** et je vous dis à la prochaine fois pour le chapitre 4 !

 **Gros bisous à tous !**


	5. Chapitre 3

**Salut mes chers amis et oui ! Enfin ! Je suis de retour !**

 **La vaaaaaaaache ! Ca aura été long avant de vous offrir un nouveau chapitre ! (4 mois si je ne m'abuse…). En tout cas, le voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Il est frais, il est beau et il n'attends que vos yeux doté d'une précision farouche !**

 **Sinon, comme vous le savez, j'ai effectué un stage (qui s'est trèèèèès bien passé !) et ensuite je n'ai plus eu le temps de me consacrer à la fic car les examens se profilaient et l'angoisse était là. Et je reviens vers vous pour vous annoncer la réussite la plus démente de mon année ! J'ai eu mon BTS ! Si c'est pas la class' !**

 **Peu de temps avant les résultats, j'ai eu aussi un problème personnel. Ma deuxième fic est en stand-by car la douleur est encore trop vive. Mais Ma fic de Viewfinder n'est pas impacté par ma tristesse !**

 **C'est donc avec joie et bonheur que je vous annonce que cette fic va CONTINUER ! Ave toujours plus de mystère, plus de rebondissements et des embuches que Akihito et Asami devront surmonter !**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec la suite et vous embrasse très fort !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

-Encore une disparition, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Kuroda en regardant les deux officiers de police présents dans son bureau.

\- Tout à fait. Il s'agit de Matsui Harumi, 19 ans, annonça celui qui était le plus trapu des deux. Elle travaillait à mi-temps dans une superette de quartier pour financer ses études et vivait chez ses parents. Nous sommes en train de finir d'interroger les personnes qui l'ont vu juste avant sa disparition.

\- Et ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas tout.

\- En effet, les personnes interrogées étaient ses collègues de travail. Ils ont tous le même discours : une jeune fille discrète, sans histoire, charmante et serviable. L'une d'entre elles a même ajouté qu'elle ne voyait pas qui aurait pu faire ça.

\- De plus, nous avons l'impression que ça cache quelque chose, ajouta le deuxième. Monsieur le Procureur, est-ce que vous pourriez nous donner une autorisation pour que nous fouillions son domicile ?

Kuroda acquiesça en leur disant qu'il leurs en délivrerait une sous peu et les deux officiers prirent congé.

Le procureur se leva de son bureau afin d'aller se servir un café avec la cafetière qu'il avait installée. Dès que le breuvage chaud et amer eut fini de se déverser dans sa tasse, Kuroda la porta à sa bouche et en bu une gorgée. C'était la 4ème disparition ce mois-ci, et tout laissait penser que c'était la même personne qui se cachait derrière tout ça. Il retourna s'assoir à son bureau, toujours la tasse dans sa main, et se pencha à nouveau sur les dossiers des disparus en question. L'auteur de ces enlèvements n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de préférence précise, hormis l'âge. Les victimes étaient toutes âgées de 17 à 25 ans, dont deux hommes et deux filles maintenant. Il devrait commencer à enquêter dans les quartiers chics de Tokyo comme Shibuya ou Shinjuku. Il savait que beaucoup de lieux animés s'ouvraient le soir, dont certains dissimulant des trafics de tous genre : drogues, armes…

Kuroda savait également d'avance qu'Asami n'était pas concerné par cette histoire. Ils étaient amis depuis très longtemps, et d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Asami n'avait qu'un seul ami. Et c'était lui. Par ailleurs, il avait déjà juré sur son honneur de protéger son ami, quoiqu'il arrive. Il avait déjà veillé à maintes reprises sur lui et s'arrangeait pour « blanchir » ses trafics pour que la justice ne s'aperçoive de rien. Si ça venait à se savoir, il aurait des ennuis. Un procureur corrompu ? Kuroda n'irait pas jusque là. Il se voyait plus comme le gardien de cet homme. Mais ça faisait également longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rendu visite au yakuza. Devrait-il se rendre chez lui ? Certes non. Un individu avait commencé à envahir son espace… Takaba Akihito. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui mise à part son manque de maturité et ses tendances à enfoncer des portes ouvertes… Bah, c'était sans doute ce qui faisait le charme de la jeunesse ! Néanmoins, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu attirer son ami chez lui ? Il l'avait habitué à autre chose. Ce jeune homme avait une allure… quelconque. Un caractère… sauvage. Des goûts… communs. Un visage banal et des cheveux indomptables. Toutefois, il devait reconnaître que ses yeux représentaient son seul atout. Une jolie couleur noisette dans lesquelles on pouvait lire toutes ses émotions. Ce garçon était facile à discerner. Kuroda porta sa tasse à sa bouche et fini de boire son café.

\- Bien, faisons cette autorisation, fit-il en sortant de ses pensées et en commençant à pianoter sur son ordinateur.

.

.

.

Akihito marchait rapidement dans la rue en se frictionnant les mains. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait faire froid aujourd'hui ! Il devait absolument trouver des indices concernant ce trafic de prostitution et, si possible, remonter au maquereau qui tirait toutes les ficelles. Il s'était déjà rendu au poste de police et avait appris qu'il y avait eu des disparitions (Ciel que son boulot était pratique !), peut-être était-ce lié ? Les victimes avaient toutes à peu près le même âge… Il ne pouvait malheureusement que supposer puisque la police elle-même pataugeait dans cette affaire… Et s'il tombait dans quelque chose d'encore plus grave ? Ça pourrait être une sacrée aubaine pour un scoop mais il avait déjà donné lors de tout ce bazar à Hong Kong pour son compte personnel. Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer. Des gens étaient en danger, retenus quelque part… Il devait faire quelque chose. Lui-même savait ce que rester captifs de longues semaines voir plusieurs mois, sans être sûr de pouvoir rentrer chez soi un jour ou en vie, faisait. Et bien, après, concernant son porte-monnaie… Akihito soupira. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas reçu un salaire décent. Et il était hors de question qu'il se repose sur Asami ! Ça non ! Plutôt crever !

\- Hé ! Akihito ! L'appela une voix familière.

Lorsque le concerné se retourna, il vit son ami Kou accourir vers lui, un large sourire sur son visage.

\- Kou !

\- Ça alors, Aki ! Ça fait un bail ! dit-il essoufflé. Tu m'as jamais dit où t'étais parti lorsque t'as quitté mon appart'.

\- Euh… Je pouvais pas abuser de ton hospitalité.

\- Sérieux ! Ça me dérangeait pas ! Tu habites où maintenant ? T'as retrouvé la femme qui t'avais laissée ses clefs ?

\- Q… Non ! Hahaha ! Non, non, non ! Je crèche dans un petit hôtel pas cher tout en cherchant un nouvel appart'… Après je récupérerai mes affaires et j'irai lui dire deux mots !

\- T'es bête… T'aurais pu rester, ça t'aurait coûté moins cher…

\- Hé, j'ai ma fierté !

\- D'accord, j'ai rien dit ! Ce soir Takato et moi on va boire un verre, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

\- Pour sûr ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas passé une soirée avec vous les gars !

\- Cool ! Rendez-vous à 19h au Bar Osake-san. Il vient d'ouvrir, et il a l'air vraiment pas mal ! Bon, faut que je fonce, j'vais être en retard au boulot. À ce soir !

Akihito le salua en le voyant s'éloigner. Il était assez content. Ce soir, il n'aura pas Asami sur le dos et s'était tant mieux ! Il avait encore du mal à digérer que cet enfoiré ce soit foutu de lui alors qu'il cherchait, maladroitement, à le réconforter. C'est avec un pas plus léger qu'il partit vers la superette où la dernière victime travaillait. Les employés avaient déjà été interrogés mais peut-être aurait-il de la chance et qu'il obtiendra une info qui aurait échappé aux flics.

.

.

.

Asami traitait un dossier litigieux dans son bureau au Shion lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte.

\- Oui ? Répondit-il en allumant une cigarette.

Kirishima entra, l'air gêné. Encore que, fallait-il bien le connaître pour déceler ce genre d'émotion tant cet homme était inébranlable.

\- Monsieur, je vous prie de me pardonner de vous déranger dans votre travail mais, une personne souhaite ardemment vous voir.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Et bien, monsieur, c'est-

L'homme aux lunettes n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Il venait de se faire pousser par une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, très bien conservée pour son âge et sans un seul cheveux blanc. Elle portait un long manteau de fourrure noire et des gants en cuirs, des gardes du corps la suivant de près.

\- Ryûichi ! Fulmina-t-elle. Comment oses-tu ne pas souhaiter te présenter aux funérailles de ton père ?!

Le yakuza fit signe à Kirishima qu'il pouvait disposer. Puis, il s'installa plus confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil, sa cigarette entre ses doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit-il avec une lenteur qui trahissait son profond ennui.

La femme ne répondit pas tout de suite et chargea l'un de ses sbires à lui trouver une chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye en face de son mal-élevé de fils.

Lorsque ce fut fait, elle retira son manteau qu'elle confia à un autre et donna ses gants à encore un autre. Son manège terminé, elle s'installa sur le fauteuil en fixant Asami de ses yeux où brûlait une colère vive.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais t'assoir et encore moins que tu pouvais entrer, fit le mafieux en prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

\- Je suis heureuse de constater que j'ai toujours la possibilité de faire ce qu'il me chante. Tu iras à ces funérailles.

\- Non.

Asami vit la mâchoire de sa mère se contracter.

\- Je suis au courant de certaines rumeurs te concernant…

\- Du chantage ? Ça ne fonctionne pas, la coupa-t-il.

\- Tu hébergerais un jeune homme chez toi… Continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Et je doute que ce soit une sorte de service que tu lui rendes. Ce n'est pas du tout ton genre.

\- J'ai horreur lorsque tu tournes autour du pot. Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Non seulement, tu renies notre famille en refusant d'être une dernière fois aux côtés de ton père, mais en plus tu l'offenses en étant avec ce jeune homme ! Sans compter que pour m'annoncer que tu n'y assisterais pas, tu ordonnes à l'un de tes hommes de m'appeler plutôt que toi ! Nous avions des accords, Ryûichi ! Notre famille a travaillé si dure pour que tu aies la vie que tu as maintenant !

Elle jeta sur le bureau un dossier assez fin avec dédain. Le yakuza la dévisagea un moment, sachant pertinemment qu'elle voulait qu'il l'ouvre. En soupirant, il se décida finalement en le saisissant.

\- C'est important pour notre famille, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus calme.

Asami ne lui adressa aucun regard et consulta le dossier. Il ne contenait qu'une photo d'une femme et de son profil. Pas vilaine, mais pas son genre. Elle semblait beaucoup trop sage, trop… parfaite… Le stéréotype de la femme idéale en somme. Il jeta un regard glacial à sa mère en attendant une explication.

\- Il s'agit de Tomomi Yoko. Elle a 27 ans. Tu as l'obligation de la rencontrer.

\- Non. Tout comme les funérailles, c'est non.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Tu es en âge depuis longtemps de te marier ! Il est grand temps que tu te ranges enfin et que tu donnes un héritier à notre famille ! Cette femme est toute désignée, elle saura être une bonne épouse.

\- Nous en avons déjà discuté il y a longtemps, et ma réponse n'a pas changé.

\- Je doute que le jeune homme avec lequel tu vives puisse te donner un enfant. Sans compter que c'est un outrage. Je lui aurais éventuellement donné sa chance s'il avait été une femme.

Puis, elle se leva et se dirigea vers ses gardes du corps afin de remettre son manteau luxueux et ses gants de cuir. Avant de disparaître du bureau d'Asami, elle ajouta :

\- Nous n'avons pas le même sang qui coule dans nos veines, mais sache que je ne veux que ton bien et la prospérité de notre famille.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie et qu'un de ses gorilles eut fermé la porte, le yakuza jeta d'un geste rageur la photo sur la table.

.

.

.

\- SANTÉ !

Des verres s'entrechoquèrent. Akihito avait décidé de passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de ses amis. Il avait effectué des recherches durant toute l'après-midi dans les endroits qu'avaient fréquenté les victimes. Mais cela s'était soldé par des échecs… Bon sang… C'est comme si le coupable n'existait pas…

\- Alors, Aki. L'hôtel où t'es maintenant, il est bien ? demanda Kou, les joues rosies par l'alcool.

\- C'est correct, mais j'ai hâte de retrouver un appart'.

Akihito se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire dissimulant sa gêne. Bordel, s'ils savaient… Quand bien même ils finiraient par l'apprendre, qu'il vivait dans un luxueux appartement dans un quartier chic de Tokyo, sous l'autorité d'un yakuza (et pas le plus inoffensif), qu'il était condamné à faire la popote et le ménage (même si ce tyran avait une femme de ménage adorable) car c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour rembourser sa dette, son porte-monnaie étant trop maigre… Ah ! Et au aussi, deux ou trois passage obligatoire dans un lit gigantesque où il serait facile de se perdre dans les draps ! Le considèreraient-ils encore comme leur ami ?

\- Au fait Takato, comment va Hiroto ? Demanda Akihito pour éviter des questions éventuellement gênantes.

\- Et bin, il va bien… Sauf que c'est un vrai petit démon. Eri a du mal à dormir en ce moment parce qu'il pleure toutes les nuits. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il fait ses dents…

Le portable d'Akihito sonna. Ce dernier le sorti de sa poche et vit le nom d'Asami affiché. Akihito grimaça. Il n'avait VRAIMENT pas envie de lui parler… Il laissa donc le téléphone sonner en continuant de siroter sa bière comme si de rien n'était.

Kou et Takato s'échangèrent un regard interrogatif.

\- Tu décroche pas ? Demanda Takato. C'est peut-être important.

\- T'inquiète, ça l'est pas tant que ça…

\- Hé Takato ! ça s'trouve, c'est une fille qui arrête pas de le harceler !

Le photographe recracha aussi tôt ce qu'il avait bu.

\- Sérieux, Aki ! C'est dégueu ! râla Takato.

Akihito s'excusa, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils en viennent toujours à cette éventualité ? Ils étaient pressés de le voir casé ou quoi ?!

\- Ton téléphone recommence à sonner, tu devrais répondre, fit Kou en un éclair de lucidité.

Après avoir soupiré, il décida de prendre l'appel. Mais avant ça, le photographe s'excusa auprès de ses amis et sortit à l'extérieur du bar pour être plus tranquille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il, irrité.

 _« Ne t'avais-je pas dit de rester joignable ? »_

\- Je m'en fous. Tu veux quoi ? Si c'est juste pour me faire la morale, je raccroche.

 _« J'ai bien réfléchis. Tu vas venir avec moi. »_

\- Hein ? Où ça ?

 _« Aux funérailles. »_

Akihito resta stupéfait. Asami l'avait finalement écouté ? Non, valait mieux ne pas trop s'emballer.

 _« Ma mère m'a rendu visite. Nous partons demain. »_

Bin voyons ! S'il s'était décidé, ce n'était pas grâce à lui ! Ça l'agaçait véritablement, et sans raison. C'est normal que sa mère soit venue le voir. Mais il aurait quand même voulu que ce soit en partie lui qui l'ait convaincu… Attends…. QUOI ?! DEMAIN ?!

\- Attends, Asami ! Je peux pas partir comme ça !

 _« Je me suis déjà chargé de tout. Ne rentre pas tard. »_

Il entendit le yakuza raccrocher puis la tonalité résonnant dans le vide. Akihito serra les dents.

\- MAIS QUELLE ENFLURE !

Sa voix avait suffisamment retentie pour que les clients du bar l'entendent… Même ses amis, qui se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état.

.

.

.

Une jeune femme tremblait de froid et de frayeur dans un entrepôt. Ses yeux étaient bandés, ses bras et jambes ligotés et sa bouche bâillonnée. A en juger par l'odeur saline flottante dans cette endroit, elle se trouvait probablement près des docs. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici ? Depuis combien de temps ? Est-ce que quelqu'un était parti à sa recherche ou la croyait-on morte ?

Cependant, elle sentit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à appréhender la suite des évènements. Elle savait que d'autre personnes se trouvait dans le même endroit qu'elle, ils étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'elle entende leurs respirations rapides et gémissements plaintifs. Si seulement ils pouvaient communiquer…

Une lourde porte s'ouvrit et des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent du petit groupe terrorisé. La jeune femme les entendit échanger quelques mots. Bien qu'ils parlaient sa langue, le son était bien trop bas pour qu'elle puisse comprendre quoique ce soit. Tout ce qu'elle fut certaines, c'est qu'ils étaient trois et que c'était des hommes.

Les voix se turent et le bruit des pas de l'un d'entre eux se rapprocha. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une mains effleura le bandeau qu'elle avait sur les yeux. Sa respiration se fit plus forte.

Sans grande douceur, l'individu arracha le tissu qui cachait la vue à la jeune femme. Elle plissa des yeux en tentant de s'habituer à la clarté. Un homme se tenait devant elle. Il avait l'air sévère et ses traits durs ne faisaient que le renforcer.

\- C'est elle que tu voulais, chef ? fit-il en se retournant.

\- Elle n'est pas vilaine, répondit l'autre en s'approchant. Elle pourrait rapporter gros.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le deuxième homme. Plus vieux que le premier, mais terrifiant. Elle eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'il avança ses mains pour lui retirer son bâillon.

\- Ton nom ?

Tremblante de peur, elle ne répondit pas. Son acolyte l'attrapa par les cheveux, impatient.

\- Mon boss t'as posé une question !

\- Doucement, Jiro, dit l'autre homme à côté de lui.

\- Ha-Harumi… gémit-elle.

\- Harumi… C'est un joli prénom, complimenta-t-il en rapportant son attention sur elle. Que dirais-tu de te faire un paquet de fric ?

Les yeux qu'elle lui lançait lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Ah ! Où sont passées mes bonnes manières ? Je suis Saito Masaki, président d'une compagnie d'export leader sur le marché de l'industrie du luxe ! Mais le plus important, c'est que toi, tu représentes une nouvelle marchandise. Tu es jeune, énergique et - il caressa les bras de la jeune femme- la peau douce ! Sans doute, je devrais obtenir un bon prix, mes clients seront contents. Mais, peut-être pourrais-je soutirer un bonus… Es-tu vierge ?

Le souffle de Harumi se coupa. Elle était juste devant un proxénète ! En temps normal, elle aurait pu fuir mais elle était piégée ! Elle ne se souvenait même plus comment elle avait pu se laisser capturer !

\- Je prends ce silence pour un « oui ». Parfait. Jiro, emmène-là. Eichi, regarde les autres. On a du pognon à se faire !

\- Allez, vient par là ! fit Jiro en traînant Harumi.

\- Non ! Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! PITIÉÉÉ !

\- Oh la ferme !

L'homme lui décocha un coup derrière la tête afin de l'assommer. Elle sombra dans l'obscurité alors qu'il la chargea sur l'épaule.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Fin du chapitre ! Est-ce qu'il vous a plu ?**

 **Aïe Aïe Aïe, Qui sont ces criminels ? Et Akihito qui va devoir aller aux funérailles avec Asami ! La situation va vite s'avérer bien compliquée !**

 **Le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture ! Vous l'aurez sous peu !**

 **A bientôt et d'ici là, portez vous bien !**

 **Et félicitations à tous ceux (ou celles) qui ont obtenu le BAC, le BREVET ou tout autre type de diplôme !**


	6. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je vous propose la suite de Secret avec ce chapitre 4 ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à le faire et je continue de pas en être tout à fait convaincue... Après, je l'ai fait lire à ma beta-lectrice et elle a validé (donc pour toute les réclamations, je suis pas fautive XD)**

 **En tout cas, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Akihito se trouvait à bord de la berline de luxe du yakuza. Asami se tenait à côté de lui, parfaitement silencieux, et il ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard depuis qu'ils étaient montés en voiture.

Le photographe soupira. Il aurait voulu que ce soit lui qui ait réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Cela aurait peut-être signifié qu'il représentait réellement quelque chose pour le yakuza, du moins avoir une petite emprise sur lui comme bon nombre de couple… Juste une seconde… Que racontait-il ? Ils n'étaient pas en couple et ils ne le seraient jamais ! Lorsque Asami voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait ! Et comme sa lubie du moment était de coucher avec un photographe, il allait pas se priver ! Ce constat lui fit une pointe au cœur. Il voudrait tellement être plus pour lui… ou peut-être pas… A vrai dire, il ne savait pas… Il avait du mal à cerner ses sentiments pour le yakuza. Il voulait l'éviter mais il ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Si seulement il pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment de lui… Peut-être que ce petit séjour parmi la famille de Asami (et il ne se sentait déjà pas à sa place) lui permettrait d'en savoir plus ? Et pourquoi pas quelques anecdotes croustillantes lorsqu'il était petit ? Il sourit intérieurement. Asami avait-il déjà été enfant ? Il tourna sa tête vers le yakuza qui demeurait imperturbable. Le soleil matinal soulignait son profil. C'est sûr… Il était bel homme… Akihito se remémorait leur rencontre. C'est clair, ce jour-là était le pire moment de sa vie. Ce yakuza l'avait humilié de la pire des façon, mais, il était venu l'aider lorsque son mentor l'avait trahi. Depuis lors, ils n'avaient cessé de se croiser. Au début, il s'était dit que c'était le hasard mais, AUTANT de fois… A croire que c'était le destin… Bah ! Il était pas le genre de type à croire à ces choses-là. Et puis, il y a eu l'histoire avec Feilong. La première fois, il l'avait vraiment cherché. Avoir effacer les donnés sur cette fameuse clé pour mettre des bâton dans les roues de Asami… Oui. A quoi aurait-il dû s'attendre ? Le kidnapping de Feilong et Asami qui vient le chercher. Pour la première fois. Le yakuza l'avait emmené de force chez lui pour… « le laver de son empreinte »… Le mafieux avait eu des propos incohérent et avait bien profité de lui ! Mais avec ça, il a fallu qu'il se retrouve entre les feux du chinois et de ce pervers ! Durant plusieurs semaines il avait été retenu captif à Hong-Kong, tout ça pour faire chanter Asami ! Puis, sur le yacht… Ce russe… Mikhail Arbatov… Rien que d'y repenser, il avait froid dans le dos. Jamais il n'avait frôlé la mort d'aussi près. Après ça, Akihito avait remarqué que Asami avait changé. Lorsqu'il l'avait emmené sur cette île paradisiaque, c'était comme si le mafieux avait été aux petits soins avec lui. Enfin, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable quoi ! Akihito rosit en repensant qu'il s'était complètement abandonné dans ses bras à ce moment-là. Et, après leur retour au Japon, le photographe avait été contraint de cohabiter avec Asami. Au début, il avait pensé que ce serait atroce. Mais, au fur et à mesure, c'était devenu comme… normal. Sans y avoir réellement prêté attention, Akihito avait commencé à instaurer des petits rituels : attendre Aami pour dîner, prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble, préparer le déjeuner pour le yakuza pour le travail (il s'était amusé à rendre son repas amusant en y mettant de la couleur et en jouant avec les formes)… Ils avaient commencé à dormir ensemble, peut-être pas tous les soirs, mais c'était un début. Et étonnamment, Asami ne semblait pas le presser et le laissait venir vers lui et ça continuait de le surprendre ! Durant tout ce temps passé depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, il avait appris à apprécier la voix grave et maîtrisé de Asami, à accepter peu-à-peu sa personnalité (même s'il avait encore un peu de mal avec son côté condescendant). Akihito tourna la tête vers le yakuza. Que pensait-il de lui ?

Se sentant dévisagé, l'homme d'affaire tourna la tête :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à être ton camarade de jeu.

\- Je m'ennuie ! s'énerva Akihito. On arrive quand ?

\- Dans une demi heure.

Le jeune homme soupira en se laissant tomber contre le dossier. Asami ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils étaient montés en voiture, jusqu'à maintenant. Et encore, il se montrait laconique ! Et, Akihito ne savait pas pourquoi, il le sentait tendu. En même temps, il allait assister aux funérailles de son père et ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait être agréable. Asami avait-il été proche de lui ? L'avait-il aimé ? Le jeune homme avait très envie de lui poser directement la question mais le yakuza se moquerait encore de lui, donc autant garder ces interrogations pour soi. Il finira bien par le découvrir à un moment ou à un autre ! Et puis… Comment était sa famille ? A quoi ressemblait sa mère ? Avait-il des frères et sœurs ? Akihito ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à l'idée de les rencontrer… Comment le yakuza le présentera-t-il ? Leur relation était loin d'être formelle, alors on ne pouvait pas parler de couple. Cynique… Moqueur… Condescendant… Il ne parlait jamais de lui, de ce qu'il ressentait. Un véritable cœur de pierre. Asami prenait ce qu'il voulait et jetait ce qui avait perdu de l'intérêt, et peut-être qu'il finira par se lasser de lui. Cet homme était comme ça…

Akihito sortit de ses pensées qui avaient fini de le rendre morose et leva les yeux vers Kirishima, imperturbable et parfaitement concentré, qui conduisait la luxueuse berline. Suoh se tenait à côté de lui, immobile.

\- Hé, on peut mettre un peu de musique ? demanda Akihito trouvant que le silence était vraiment trop pesant.

\- Le patron a besoin de calme, répondit Kirishima. Restez tranquille.

Le jeune homme voulut répondre mais se ravisa. Ce n'était pas le moment de se prendre la tête avec quelqu'un. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux en tentant de prendre son mal en patience.

La Lexus noire arriva enfin au domicile familial. Après avoir passé l'imposante grille, Kirishima arrêta la voiture devant l'entrée du manoir. Suoh et lui sortirent de la voiture. L'homme aux lunettes ouvrit la portière à son patron tandis qu'Akihito sorti de lui-même avant que le robuste homme de main ne lui ouvre la voie.

Le jeune homme fut bouche bée devant l'immense bâtiment. De larges escaliers menaient à l'entrée. Des escaliers semblables à ceux que les célébrités foulaient lors de prestigieux festivals. La famille d'Asami était sacrément fortunée ! Lui-même n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour s'acheter ce luxe ! Des portiers les rejoignirent en proposant de garer le véhicule et de les soulager des bagages. Asami fit un signe de tête pour indiquer à ses hommes de les laisser faire.

Tandis que ces portiers vidèrent le coffre de la voiture des bagages et que le yakuza s'avança vers le photographe, un homme descendit les marches pour les accueillir. Il s'agissait d'un majordome. Environ la soixantaine et les cheveux plus sel que poivre.

\- Monsieur Asami, nous sommes ravis de votre visite, fit-il d'une voix posé avec une respectueuse révérence. Votre mère vous attendait. J'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop pénible. Je vous prie de me suivre, je vais vous mener à elle.

En se retournant, le majordome les invita à le suivre en montrant la route avec sa main. Le yakuza le suivit, Akihito le précédent, grandement nerveux, puis les deux hommes de main fermèrent la marche.

Dans le hall d'entrée, Asami confia son manteau à un serviteur en ordonnant à ses hommes de rester ici, aux aguets. Akihito copia maladroitement l'homme d'affaires lorsque le serviteur lui proposa de retira sa veste. Puis, ils suivirent à nouveau le majordome jusqu'au salon où les attendaient la maîtresse de maison. L'homme annonça les invités avant de se retirer sous l'ordre de la femme, qui leur tournait le dos.

\- Je suis ravie que tu sois revenu à la raison, Ryûichi, fit-elle en se retournant avec une pointe triomphe dans la voix. Bienvenue chez toi.

\- Epargne-moi ton hypocrisie, répliqua sèchement Asami.

\- Qui est ce jeune homme ?

\- Je suis…

\- Oh ! Ce doit être ton serviteur ! le coupa-t-elle comme s'il n'avait jamais commencé à parler. Tu aurais dû le laisser à l'extérieur, il n'a rien à faire dans cette pièce.

\- Non, je ne suis pas un serviteur, madame, dit Akihito sur un ton se voulant aimable mais mal assuré.

\- Et mal éduqué avec ça. Tu choisis mal ton personnel, Ryûichi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sors de cette pièce, le reste ne te concerne pas, ordonna la yakuza alors que le photographe cherchait un peu de soutien.

Le jeune homme fut assez surpris et fronça les sourcils alors qu'Asami lui lançait un regard glacé. Leur confrontation dura quelques secondes puis Akihito sortit de la pièce.

Après avoir entendu le bruit métallique de la poignée de porte se refermant, la femme reprit sur un ton coléreux :

\- Combien de temps continueras-tu à humilier ta famille ?!

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Amener ce… rat d'égouts ici ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais sache que je m'y oppose totalement.

\- Je reste jusqu'à demain. A la fin de la cérémonie, je retourne à mes affaires.

\- Oh non, mon garçon ! Sache que j'ai convié mademoiselle Tomomi, ta future fiancée. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver maintenant.

\- Je t'ai dis non. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

\- N'imagine pas une seconde que tu partageras une chambre avec ce garçon.

Asami se contenta d'allumer une cigarette. Exaspérée, sa mère la lui retira brusquement alors que le yakuza lui lança un regard noir.

\- Et tu ne fumeras pas à l'intérieur de ce manoir ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu consommes cette cochonnerie.

\- Lorsque tu auras fini de me sermonner comme si je n'étais qu'un gosse, tu me feras signe.

\- Ryûichi, fit plus doucement la femme en caressant la joue de l'homme d'affaire d'un geste maternelle. Je suis ta mère, et je ne veux que ton bien.

\- Tu n'es pas ma mère.

.

.

.

Après s'être fait jeté par la mère du yakuza (et sans un soupçon de soutien de Asami), Akihito avait décidé de visiter un peu le manoir. La décoration était moderne et sophistiquée, le genre de chose qui renvoie à quelqu'un à quel point il est pauvre et qu'il n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour se l'offrir… Il soupira et progressa dans les couloirs. Ils étaient immenses et le personnel vaquait à ses occupations domestiques. On aurait dit une vraie fourmilière.

\- Monsieur, vous vous dirigez vers les cuisine, l'interpella poliment un domestique. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- Hein ? fit Akihito en se retournant. Oh ! Euh… Non, rien. Je… Euh… Je visitais un peu.

\- Et bien, monsieur, ce n'est pas un endroit convenable pour les convives de Madame. Les autres invités vous attendent dans le petit salon. Laissez-moi vous y conduire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire aimable.

Le jeune homme suivit silencieusement le domestique. C'était un homme moitié chauve et il se tenait très droit. Il pensait que sa maîtresse l'avait invité… A en juger par son attitude envers lui, il était clairement indésirable. Et puis… Tout ce clinquant… Ce n'était pas un univers pour lui. Pourquoi Asami a-t-il voulu l'emmener avec lui ?!

\- Monsieur, nous sommes arrivés, fit le domestique en l'invitant à entrer de manière révérencieuse.

Akihito leva les yeux. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes : trois hommes et deux femmes. Tous très bien habillés. Les femmes dans des vêtements haute couture et les hommes dans des costumes hors de prix. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait faire plouc en pull, jean et basket…

\- Monsieur, tout va bien ? Vous m'avez l'air pâle.

\- Ouais, c'est rien. Merci, mec, de m'avoir aidé !

Le domestique resta interloqué sur le mot « mec » tandis que le jeune homme s'avança fièrement en supportant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les regards lourds de critiques à son encontre. Alors qu'il partait se trouver un coin pour se faire oublier, il entendit les deux femmes glousser entre elles. Akihito serra les dents mais tenu bon. Bordel… Asami aurait pu lui dire de s'habiller un peu mieux !

Adossé à un mur et éloigné des convives, le jeune homme les observa un peu. L'une des deux femmes avait environ la quarantaine, les cheveux courts coupés au carré, et… elle semblait avoir trop usé de chirurgie. L'autre femme avait à peu près son âge. Coiffée avec un chignon, et le visage… trop poudré. Quand aux trois hommes, l'un avait les cheveux grisonnant et l'air dur. Le deuxième était jeune et avait une attitude prétentieuse. Le dernier avait l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'Asami. Cheveux noirs, très bien coiffés. Des yeux reflétant son assurance. Solide sur ses jambes.

Après quelques minutes, une femme entra elle aussi dans le salon. Ses cheveux noirs mi-long encadraient joliment son visage, elle donnait l'impression d'une poupée de porcelaine. Elle portait également une robe de très bonne facture. L'homme aux cheveux grisonnant vint à sa rencontre.

\- Mademoiselle Tomomi, quelle plaisir de vous rencontrer, fit-il sur un ton agréable. Venez donc vous assoir parmi nous. Je suis profondément désolé de vous accueillir dans des circonstances aussi funèbres, mais ma très chère sœur a beaucoup insisté.

\- En effet, le moment est mal choisi mais, Madame Asami m'a affirmé que je n'aurai pas d'autre chance pour faire sa connaissance.

Jusqu'à avoir entendu le nom « Asami », Akihito n'avait pas réellement prêté attention à leur échange. Des questions se bousculaient dans son esprit : que voulait-elle dire par « faire sa connaissance » ? Cette Madame Asami… C'était _CETTE_ Madame Asami ? Et qui était cette fille ?! Puis, une pensée, qu'il aurait mieux voulu ne pas avoir, lui vint. Etait-ce… une sorte de fiancée ? Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Refusant de se laisser aller, il tenta de se rassurer. Asami lui en aurait certainement parlé… ou pas… Et en vérité, ça aurait été vraiment ou pas… La situation était catastrophique. Asami était apparement fiancé, et lui, il vivait avec lui. Bon, peut-être pas comme un véritable couple mais… Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était seulement de passage ? Mais, si ça avait été le cas, le yakuza serait-il venu le sauver à plusieurs reprises ? Comment le savoir ? Et il ne pouvait certainement pas lui poser la question directement, c'était trop gênant et il avait sa fierté aussi !

A cet instant, Akihito avait la désagréable sensation qu'il était là où il n'aurait jamais dû être…

Après de longues minutes où tous les invités étaient arrivés et échangeaient des banalités, Akihito était resté dans son coin, ne souhaitant pas se mêler à eux. Déjà qu'il avait l'impression de faire tache…

D'un coup, les convives cessèrent leurs discussions lorsque Asami pénétra dans la pièce. A en juger par l'attitude des autres, le jeune photographe déduisit qu'il ne devait pas leur rendre visite très souvent. Soulagé de voir un visage, à peu près, amical, Akihito s'avança vers lui mais fut devancé par l'homme aux cheveux gris et la jeune femme de tout à l'heure. Il se figea un peu agacé, déjà parce que cet enfoiré de mafieux ne l'avait apparemment pas vu, mais surtout parce que cette fille ce croyait tout permis ! En maugréant intérieurement, il s'approcha discrètement pour écouter leur conversation.

\- Ryûichi, quel plaisir de te revoir, fit l'homme plus âgé. Nous ne te voyons pas souvent ici. Je te présente Mademoiselle Tomomi Yoko. Ta mère a beaucoup insisté pour que tu la rencontre.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Asami, dit-elle avec un agréable sourire.

\- Je sais qui elle est, répondit laconiquement le yakuza.

\- Le jour est très mal choisi, ajouta Tomomi se doutant bien que son futur fiancé n'était pas d'humeur. C'est un jour difficile, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit je…

\- Commencez alors par me laisser seul. Et vous aussi, mon oncle.

\- Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi désagréable avec cette jeune femme qui a fait tout ce chemin, juste pour toi ?

\- Je ne lui jamais demandé de venir.

Alors que Asami s'apprêta à les quitter, la jeune femme le retint par le bras, furieuse.

\- Je sais que votre mère a fait preuve de maladresse en désirant notre rencontre ce jour, moi-même je me sens excessivement gênée ! Vous avez beau être un homme très puissant, vous n'avez pas à traiter les gens de la sorte !

De son côté, Akihito s'était senti bouillir en ayant vu cette main agripper le bras du mafieux. Il avait très envie de lui venir en aide, mais ce n'était pas le jour de faire un scandale. Asami lui en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours.

\- Disparaissez, répliqua froidement le yakuza en dégageant son bras.

L'oncle d'Asami tenta de les calmer alors que le jeune photographe soupira de soulagement, malgré lui. Le yakuza ne semblait pas porter cette fille dans son cœur. En les observant, il murmura pour lui-même en voyant le regard courroucé de la jeune femme :

\- Elle n'en démordra pas…

\- Et encore, il semble que derrière cette apparence douce se cache une femme de caractère, s'éleva une voix près de lui.

En tournant la tête, il vit qu'il s'agissait de celui qui avait les cheveux noirs bien coiffés qui était arrivé parmi les premiers invités. Celui dont il avait déduit qu'il avait le même âge qu'Asami.

En remarquant les yeux interrogatifs du jeune homme, le plus vieux sourit et ajouta :

\- Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Saito Masaki, un vieil ami de Ryûichi. Et vous ?

\- Takaba Akihito. Euh… photographe.

\- Enchanté Monseur Takaba, fit-il en lui serrant la main. J'ignorais que Madame Asami avait contacté un photographe pour les funérailles.

\- Ah, euh… Non. Je suis venu avec Asami.

\- Ah ? Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Oui. Hum… Longue histoire.

\- Pour qu'il vous ait emmené ici, vous devez être important pour lui. Vous êtes un ami ?

\- On va dire ça comme ça, sourit-il gêné.

Bon sang… Qu'il arrête de lui poser des questions ! Il ne voulait pas s'étaler sur sa relation avec le yakuza !

\- Moi-même je suis un ami à lui. Un ami du lycée, plus exactement.

Akihito acquiesça avec une expression signifiant « Ah ». Il tenta de s'éloigner un peu de lui en faisant un pas sur le côté. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à subir un interrogatoire !

Asami détourna les yeux de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face et aperçut le jeune photographe en compagnie d'une personne qu'il connaissait fort bien. Alors qu'il s'éloigna de Yoko pour rejoindre ces deux jeunes gens, sa mère fit apparition juste derrière lui.

\- Je suis heureuse que nous soyons tous au complet pour les funérailles de mon défunt époux, Asami Shinobu et également pour l'annonce des fiançailles de son fils, Asami Ryûichi et mademoiselle Tomomi Yoko.

Le yakuza la fusilla du regard sur ces paroles. Akihito se glaça. La seule fois que lui-même avait dû subir ce regard, c'était lorsqu'il lui avait avoué l'avoir vendu à Feilong. Qui plus est, Asami compte-t-il réellement se fiancer ? Du peu de temps qu'il a eu à partager avec lui, il ne semblait pas vraiment porté sur le symbolisme du mariage ni sur les enfants… Mais comme sa mère semblait insistante, aurait-il réellement le choix ? Et lui… Qu'allait-il devenir ?

\- Ton père serait si fier de toi, Ryûichi, lui fit sa mère en un sourire dont seule la Haute Société avait le secret. Où comptes-tu aller ? le rattrapa-t-elle alors qu'il s'en allait. Nous allons passer à table. N'est-ce pas le meilleur moment pour connaître ta future femme ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de…

\- Les places sont nominatives. Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir. Et ne salies pas plus la mémoire de ton père !

Akihito fut pris d'une angoisse. La situation était… chaotique… Du fond de son être, il espérait que ça n'aboutirait pas. Aussi… Manger avec eux… Fréquenter les gens de la Haute ? Comment devait-il se comporter ?! Asami ne lui avait pas dit pour ça ! La soirée allait être un beau bordel… Dans quel guêpier s'était-il fourré cette fois ?!

* * *

 **Voilà ! Le chapitre est clos !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ca m'intéresse beaucoup ! J'ai beaucoup d'idée pour la suite mais les parutions vont être plus longues (boulot oblige -.-) En tout cas, je tenterai toujours de servir quelque chose de qualité !**

 **A très vite !**


	7. Chapitre 5

**Salut à tous !**

 **Ca fait hyper longtemps que je ne vous avais pas soumis de chapitre ! (Honte à moi!)**

 **Je vous rassure, l'histoire n'est pas abandonnée, j'ai juste pas trouvé le temps pour écrire la suite (en plus d'une petite panne d'inspiration).**

 **Enfin bon, je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre !^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Akihito rentra à la fin de la soirée dans la chambre d'invité qui lui avait été réservé. Après avoir fermé la porte, il s'y adossa en soupirant. Il avait passé certainement l'un des pires moments de sa vie. Etre entouré de tous ces gens… Il ferma les yeux en se rappelant ce dîner cauchemardesque.

Loin d'Asami, on l'avait fait s'assoir en milieu de table. Placé à côté d'une femme élégante mais trop parfumé et d'un homme d'âge mûr qui n'avait pas arrêté de le regarder de travers à chacun de ses gestes... Même pour boire un putain de verre d'eau ! Il avait quand même été un peu rassuré que Masaki ait été placé en face de lui. Même s'il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, c'est le seul à lui avoir adressé la parole. Et il n'avait pas été désagréable. A certains moments, il lui offrait des sourires réconfortants :

\- Tiens le coup, c'est presque fini.

Akihito avait de temps à autre regardé Asami. Il était en bout de table à gauche de sa mère, et sa - à priori - fiancée en face de lui. A en juger par leurs échanges, l'ambiance avait l'air d'être tendue. D'un côté, on tapotait des doigts sur la table, d'un autre on soupirait de façon excédé… Sans parler des regards noirs…

Après avoir mangé l'entrée, composée essentiellement de fruits de mer et crudités, on leur avait servi des rince-doigts. Une sorte de liquide citronné servi dans une assiette creuse où en devait plonger ses doigts. Mais lui. Pauvre de lui ! Il ne savait pas ce que c'était ! Au début, il avait reniflé l'odeur. Ca sentait bon et c'était froid, ça ressemblait à une soupe froide ! Akihito avait plongé sa cuillère à soupe dans le plat et avait commencé à l'avaler…Jusqu'à ce que sa voisine odorante de gauche le regarde avec effarement comme s'il descendait de la Lune et que son charmant voisin de droite se racle bruyamment la gorge. Le jeune photographe l'avait regardé en arquant un sourcil. Masaki l'appela doucement et lui indiqua subtilement que ça ne se mangeait pas. Akihito s'était senti tellement bête lorsqu'il comprit à quoi servait cette soupe. En même temps, il aurait dû s'en douter. Le goût était horrible ! Et les rares personnes à avoir vu ça avait pouffé de rire ! En plein désarroi, il avait cherché le regard du yakuza, histoire d'avoir un peu de soutien. Il fut très déçu. Asami n'avait rien vu et était occupé à entretenir une joute verbale avec sa mère et sa fiancée. Aucun des trois n'haussaient le ton mais on devinait la tension, en plus, avec le brouhaha des convives, on ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

Masaki l'avait à nouveau interpellé :

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui souffla-t-il.

On passa alors au plat principal. Du bœuf et un mélange de légumes, typiquement occidental. A en juger par l'aspect et le goût, les ingrédients avaient dû coûter une fortune !

Alors qu'Akihito mangea en silence tout en tentant de se débrouiller avec son couteau et sa fourchette, sans se préoccuper de ses voisins de table qui parlait tantôt de leur réussite professionnel ou de loisir de riche ou de leur dernier voyage hyper cher (bien sûr, en oubliant pas ce petit air prétentieux si agaçant), les domestiques servirent du vin rouge en accompagnement aux convives.

Trop occupé à se concentrer dans sa propre bulle, Akihito avait eu un morceau de viande coincé dans la gorge. Afin de le déloger, il avala la coupe de vin à grosse goulée. Ayant fini son verre, il le posa en soupirant lorsqu'il entendit son voisin de droite ricaner. Il tourna simplement les yeux vers lui. L'homme ne le regardait pas et agitait délicatement son verre en lançant à son encontre une phrase du style

\- Il n'est même pas capable d'apprécier un bon vin, fit-il d'un air méprisant avant d'en boire une petite gorgée. Je hais les petites gens.

Le jeune photographe détourna son regard et croisa ceux de sa voisine qui l'avait regardé tout ce temps avec sidération. Elle sursauta et reprit sa conversation avec l'homme à côté d'elle, comme si de rien n'était. Akihito se demanda si ce dîner allait encore durer. Il chercha du regard Asami. Il n'avait pas touché à son assiette et dévisageait sa mère qui regardait son fils avec sévérité. Apparemment, sa fiancée avait disparu. Sa place était vide… La voix de son voisin de droite retentit à nouveau

\- Je me demande vraiment ce qu'une vermine de son espèce vient faire ici…

Un homme du même âge qui était en face de lui répondit :

\- Un pique-assiette… Il y en a beaucoup en ce moment…

Mais… Fermez-la ! Il avait jamais voulu venir ! Enfin… Si, c'est lui-même qui l'avait proposé… Mais quand même ! La seule chose qui l'empêchait d'en venir aux mains avec eux était Asami. C'était clairement pas le jour pour ça ! Son père venait de mourir !

Enfin arriva le dessert. Le jeune photographe sentit la fin du supplice approcher. Alors qu'un domestique allait poser une coupe de mousse au chocolat sur la table, le dessert se déversa sur son épaule. Akihito se leva prestement et le domestique se confondit en excuse en tentant de l'essuyer du mieux qu'il put. Son voisin pouffa de rire, il était visiblement fautif de cet incident !

\- Oh ! Que je suis maladroit ! Enfin, ne vous donnez pas tout ce mal. Ce garçon ne mérite pas tant d'attention.

Le jeune photographe vu rouge. Pour qui se prenait-il ?!

\- Espèce de salaud ! Tu l'as fait exprès !

Les convives s'étaient tus et observait la scène avec curiosité et inquiétude. Dans la Haute Société, il n'était pas convenable d'hausser la voix et encore moins de parler de cette façon.

Alors que le domestique retenait le jeune homme qui avait envie d'en découdre, la maîtresse de maison se leva :

\- Congédiez-le ! Je ne tolèrerai aucun trouble fête ce soir !

Le domestique obéit et allait pour orienter le jeune sauvage qu'il avait entre les bras. Ce dernier se dégagea, lança un regard noir à son horrible voisin de table, et prit seul la direction de la sortie, en prenant soin de claquer la porte. Asami s'était levé :

\- A…

\- Akihito ! L'appela Masaki, lui coupant la parole.

Akihito toucha son épaule droite. Et dire qu'il avait fait l'effort de s'habiller correctement pour le dîner … Une chemise blanche, un pantalon à pince, des chaussures de ville… Tout ça pour ne pas mettre Asami mal à l'aise ! Et pas une fois ce yakuza ne l'a regardé ! Ce monde de faux-semblant... Il n'y avait pas sa place ! Et Asami qui l'avait forcé à venir ! Il savait pourtant qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde ! Quand cet enfoiré s'est déjà soucié de lui ?!

Le jeune photographe serra les poings. A bien y réfléchir, le yakuza ne lui laissait jamais le choix. Dès leur rencontre, il n'avait pas eu le choix ! Et il préférait largement ne pas se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé une fois que Asami l'avait coincé sur les Docks ! C'était… Très humiliant ! Bon… En même temps, il l'avait un peu cherché… Mais quand même ! Et depuis ce jour-là, tout avait dérapé ! Son chemin n'avait pas cessé de croiser celui de ce pervers !

Puis, il y a eu cette histoire avec Feilong… Il n'avait rien à voir avec leur querelle et le pire, c'est que c'était sur lui que ça retombait ! Combien de fois a-t-il été utilisé comme un objet sexuel ?!

Et puis, Mikhail... Le simple fait de penser à lui le fit frémir. Il avait failli mourir ce soir-là. Et Asami l'avait secouru. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il semblait se détendre. Il retira sa main de son épaule et vit le chocolat.

Il secoua la tête. Non ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Tout ça pour que cet enfoiré assouvisse ses pulsions ! Oui ! C'était ça ! Asami avait profité de sa faiblesse pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui ! Et le pire ! C'est qu'il lui avait privé de son appartement du jour au lendemain pour l'obliger à vivre avec lui ! Au début, il avait vraiment voulu faire des efforts. Vraiment. Mais Asami était égale à lui-même. Il prenait, sans rien donner en retour. Comme toujours. Et ça continuait, même aujourd'hui… Avec une ombre au tableau… Asami était fiancé.

A cette pensée, le jeune photographe sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il s'effondra sur le lit, la tête dans les oreillers :

\- Bordel… Lâcha-t-il.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le jeune homme fit semblant de ne rien entendre. Il ne voulait voir personne.

On frappa à nouveau. Bordel… Pourquoi on ne le laissait pas tranquille ?!

La porte s'ouvrit. Ah oui ? Les gens étaient comme ça ?! Très bien ! Furieux Akihito se redressa :

\- VOUS ALLEZ ME FOUTRE LA PAIX OU MERDE ?! Hurla-t-il en balançant un oreiller.

Le pauvre coussin finit sa course sur le visage de l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Il ramassa le polochon en s'approchant d'un Akihito un peu désolé. Masaki était venu le voir après la fin du repas. Il avait dû attendre que les convives soient plus calmes pour s'éclipser ! Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il était soulagé de le voir. Mais regretta au fond de lui que ce ne soit pas Asami…

\- Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien. Apparemment, pas vraiment.

Il déposa l'oreiller sur le lit alors que le jeune photographe se leva, confus.

-Désolé, j'ai vraiment passé une sale soirée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Personne n'aurait résisté à ça.

Akihito acquiesça avec un petit sourire absent. Asami n'avait même pas bougé un cil alors qu'il était en train de se faire humilier.

\- A ce propos, reprit Masaki. Je trouve ça étonnant que Ryuichi ne t'ai jamais indiqué comment te comporter. Comme c'est lui qui t'as emmené ici… Si j'avais un ami que je savais qu'il ne serait pas à l'aise avec les mondanités, je lui aurai au moins fait part de quelques astuces…

\- Cherche pas, fit le jeune homme sur un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je suis juste sa femme de ménage et son animal de compagnie.

L'autre homme rit gentiment.

\- Je le connais depuis que je suis au collège. Il n'est pas du tout le genre de personne à traiter les personnes qu'il apprécie de cette façon !

\- Alors, il ne m'apprécie pas, conclut sombrement Akihito en se tournant légèrement sur le côté.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta de se rattraper Masaki en remarquant sa mine triste.

Il plaça délicatement ses épaules, le faisant doucement tourner vers lui. Il lui releva le menton pour que leur regard se croise. Le regard du plus âgé s'attarda sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Le photographe se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas ça… Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça ! Il plaça maladroitement ses mains pour le repousser.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas ? S'éleva une voix grave que Akihito reconnu entre mille.

Masaki relâcha sa prise. Ce fut un soulagement soudain pour le photographe. Se sentant libéré, il soupira, se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration.

\- Ryuichi ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver ! Depuis quand es-tu là ?

\- Je viens d'arriver. Mais je crois que j'ai interrompu quelque chose.

\- Oh, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Le pauvre petit, ça a été éprouvant pour lui ce soir.

\- Je dois lui parler. Tu ferais mieux de partir.

\- Bien sûr.

Akihito serra les poings. C'est seulement maintenant qu'il arrive ?! Que se serrait-il passé si ça avait été plus loin ?! Alors comme ça, Môssieur Asami voulait lui parler ?

\- Non, Masaki peut rester, dit Akihito. Après tout, ça doit pas être hyper important, non ?

Il vit le regard du yakuza se durcir. Sentant bien qu'il n'était pas à sa place, Masaki s'en alla. Asami ferma la porte dès que l'homme l'eut franchi.

\- Que faisais-tu avec lui ? questionna le yakuza, peu enclin à répondre à son impertinent photographe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions.

\- Et c'est moi qui choisis si je veux répondre !

En une fraction de seconde, Akihito fut plaqué sur le lit. Il vit qu'Asami était en colère. Dans ce genre de cas, il s'avait que s'il dépassait les bornes, il risquait d'avoir très mal au fesses. Au sens propre comme figuré.

\- Il vaut mieux pour toi de répondre.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Me forcer ? Ha ! Tu fais ça tout le temps. Je suis habitué, tu sais…

\- Je ne le répèterai pas. Que faisais-tu avec lui ?

\- Il faisait simplement ce que tu aurais dû faire ! Cria Akihito en serrant les dents car Asami avait resserré son emprise autour de ses poignets. Venir me voir ! Me demander si j'allais bien ! T'as vu ce qu'il s'est passé !

Le jeune homme hoqueta. Il commençait à sangloter tellement il était en colère. Il était tellement pitoyable. Tant pis !

\- Je me sens tellement humilié et toi tu t'en fous ! Je fais tout… Je fais tout pour que tu te sentes bien ! Je passe pas une seconde sans m'inquiéter pour toi ! Et toi… Tu te comportes comme le pire des connards ! Je sais même pas pourquoi on vit ensemble ! Je te déteste !

Asami ferma les yeux, visiblement agacé. Akihito reprit sa respiration et tenta de se calmer. Le yakuza n'avait pas desserré son étreinte.

\- Ne t'approche plus de Masaki.

C'est… Tout ? C'est tout ce qu'il avait à dire ?! Comment pouvait-il espérer s'en sortir avec ça ?! Et comme par hasard, c'est lui qui passait pour un imbécile !

Akihito lança un regard de défi au yakuza. Une lueur qui ne sembla pas lui plaire car il le fixait avec toujours plus de dureté. Il s'était aussi redressé en lâchant ses mains.

\- Tu peux contrôler beaucoup de choses, mais pas moi. Et surtout pas les gens que je fréquente ! Je me suis fais un ami et j'en ai rien à cirer que ça te plaise pas ! T'as jamais été tolérant !

Le jeune photographe sursauta lorsqu'il sentit l'une des mains de Asami presser son entrejambe. Il hoqueta lorsque le yakuza serra, fortement mais brièvement, sa prise.

\- Fais bien attention à qui tu t'adresse, Akihito. Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de toucher. N'oublie jamais à qui tu appartiens.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme d'affaires. Il attrapa sa cravate et lia les mains de sa victime au lit. Akihito le regardait maintenant plus avec appréhension et méfiance que par colère.

Asami se pencha sur les lèvres du photographe. Inconsciemment, le plus jeune ferma les paupières, attendant le contact… qui n'arrivait pas. Il ouvrir subitement les yeux. Le visage du yakuza était si proche du sien. Leurs lèvres ne se touchaient pas mais il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud les caresser. Profitant de cet instant où Akihito s'était figé, Asami déboutonna la chemise du jeune homme et glissa sa main sur son torse. Ses doigts habiles s'arrêtèrent sur un petit bout de chair, tellement sensible et ô combien doux.

Le photographe ne voulait pas perdre. Il ne laissera aucun son sortir de sa gorge. Il se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, espérant que la douleur lui ferait penser à autre chose qu'à ce toucher divin. La main s'arrêta et joua un instant un peu plus bas, sur son ventre. Akihito frissonna et ferma les yeux. S'il y avait bien un truc qui pouvait l'énerver, c'était qu'Asami était expert en la matière. Les caresses prodigués engendrèrent un résultat qui révéla un regard de triomphe chez le yakuza, Akihito se sentait de plus en plus serré dans son pantalon. Cherchant à se soulager de la tension qui s'accumulait en lui, il chercha davantage de contact avec son bassin. L'homme d'affaires fit glisser très doucement ses doigts vers son bas ventre. Mais au dernier moment, évita délibérément cette zone qui demandait tant d'attention. Et frôla la cuisse de Akihito. Ce dernier lâcha un râle frustré et ce maudit tout de suite après. Il avait perdu.

\- Si tu veux que je te libère, tu ne dois plus jamais t'approcher de cet homme.

Le jeune photographe gémis pour toute réponse.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu. Peux-tu répéter ? susurra le yakuza en approchant son oreille.

\- Va… Te faire foutre…

\- Tu connais la réponse. Pourquoi t'infliger tout ce mal ?

\- Asami… Gégnit-il.

\- Mais encore ?

\- D'accord… Je m'approcherai… plus de lui, bredouilla-t-il difficilement et en mettant sa fierté aux oubliettes.

\- Bien. Que désires-tu que je fasse ? Tu n'as besoin que de le dire.

\- Li…Libère-moi… J'en peux plus… Asa-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il laissa à la place un râle lui échapper lorsque le yakuza saisit son entrejambe. Il lui avait déboutonné son pantalon et s'était frayé un chemin en dessous de son sous-vêtement.

Asami accéda à sa demande. Mais il ne fit pas plus.

Haletant, Akihito laissait son esprit dériver et le yakuza était simplement assis sur le bord du lit et lui tournait le dos.

\- La cérémonie a lieu demain matin. Nous repartirons dès que ce sera terminé.

\- Attends, fit le jeune homme en se redressant sur son coude. Ta mère aura peut-être besoin de toi, non ?

\- Elle n'est pas ma mère.

Le photographe arqua un sourcil ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Elle est la deuxième femme de mon père, le devança-t-il. Ma mère biologique est décédée lorsque je n'étais qu'un gamin. Il s'est remarié un an plus tard.

Akihito se redressa subitement. Asami était en train de se confier ! Il était en train d'en apprendre davantage sur sa vie !

\- Je n'ai jamais supporté cette femme. Elle a toujours été une étrangère pour moi.

Le jeune homme ne dit pas un mot et tenta de le réconforter un peu en posant sa main sur l'épaule du yakuza. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il répondit à cette petite étreinte en posant si doucement sa main sur la sienne.

\- Assez discuté. Tu devrais te reposer. Nous nous verrons demain.

Asami s'en alla en silence, laissant Akihito dans ses interrogations.

La matinée était pluvieuse. Ils étaient tous présents au crématorium. Au manoir, Asami avait évité sa mère et sa fiancée.

Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés ici, Akihito avait poussé le yakuza pour qu'il rende un dernier hommage à son père. Par respect et pudeur, il ne l'avait pas suivi dans la pièce. Comme il ne l'avait pas connu, il n'était pas autorisé à entrer. Tous étaient passés au compte-goutte dans la pièce, voir une dernière fois le défunt. Masaki était passé à côté du photographe en lui adressant un petit sourire. Akihito avait maladroitement détourné les yeux. En ayant tourné le regard, il fut rassuré de voir qu'Asami était à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait pas vu, ni senti être revenu vers lui. La « mère » du yakuza était la dernière à sortir, un mouchoir sur les yeux. Même s'il avait eu un mauvais départ avec elle, il compatissait silencieusement. A son bras, Yoko la soutenait dans la douleur.

Le maître de cérémonie les invita à se rendre dans une autre salle pour la crémation du défunt. Ils se rendirent dans une pièce où il y a avait quelques chaises et fauteuil mais seule la famille proche pouvait entrer. Akihito baissa les yeux. Il ne pourra donc pas rester aux côtés d'Asami.

Puis, il se sentit soudainement tiré par le bras. Le yakuza l'avait traîné derrière lui. La mère lui décocha un regard réprobateur, qu'il ignora. Dès que les membres furent entrés, la porte se ferma derrière aux pour observer plus d'intimités.

Yoko se plaça entre la mère de son fiancé et d'Asami. Akihito, lui était à gauche du yakuza. Un petit écran s'alluma, montrant un petit four où un cercueil était acheminé. Lorsque les portes du four fur closes et que le feu commença à brûler, la femme du défunt se laissa aller au chagrin. La jeune femme présente posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

Le jeune photographe baissa les yeux, ne sachant où regarder. Des doigts vinrent se glisser parmi les siens et une main ferme emprisonna la sienne. Akihito releva la tête vers Asami, qui gardait toujours son masque implacable. Son attention se reporta sur sa main. La seule démonstration de l'émotion u yakuza résidait dans ce geste. Se voulant réconfortant, il répondit à son étreinte, avec beaucoup de douceur.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu (depuis tout ce temps XD)**

 **Quand à moi, je vais bûcher sur la suite.**

 **Portez-vous bien !**


End file.
